This invention relates to an incremental motion mechanism, and more particularly, it relates to a ratchet-type mechanism which does not use teeth or the usual pawl member.
One of the problems with the usual ratchet-type mechanism is that there is generally some back-up involved with the ratchet wheel before it becomes fixed or held in position. Another problem with some of these mechanisms is that they are generally complicated to adjust the "throw" of the mechanisms when such versatility is available.